Motherly
by Hetalia456
Summary: Uryuu Minene (formerly the 9th diary user, now wife to Masumi Nishijima and mother to 14 year old Shiina) was caught by security while trying to be a normal mother. How will this affect the rest of her family? (Contains some strong language)


_**(A/N. This was requested by my IRL friend and I couldn't refuse him. *SPOILERS* This is set in the third world, so Nishijima hasn't been shot to death!)**_

The young woman ran through the corridor. her dark hair trailing behind her as she turned a sharp corner, dodging the security guard's bullets as she went. She cursed under her breath as the guards blocked her off her only exit. She made to turn around but there were just more guards. "Uryuu Minene, I am putting you under arrest, under the knowledge that you've committed several acts of terro-" Uryuu's phone starts ringing, cutting off the guard who was speaking. "Ah! Damn! Can I just get this? I'm gonna get it anyway!" She asked, trying to be polite. The guard sighed before nodding. She answered the phone. "What?!" She growled into the speaker.  
>"Hi baby, it's me!" Masumi, her husband whispered into the phone.<br>"What is it? I'm kind of busy trying not to get arrested!" She whispered back.  
>"Shiina won't go to bed!" He replied. As if on cue, a female voice shouts at Masumi.<br>"Can't you handle it? She's your daughter too!" Uryuu asked, making sarcastic, apologetic gestures to the guards.  
>"Just get home quick please?" Masumi said, before hanging up. Uryuu groaned before turning back to the police.<br>"Now where were we?"  
>"Ahem, as I was saying. Uryuu Minene, I am putting you under arrest, under the knowledge that you have committed several acts of terrorism. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say may be used in court against you."<br>"Yeeaah, about that? We're gonna have to reschedule. I have a family that need me! So..." She trailed off before throwing a smoke bomb.  
>"Later!" She called, jumping out of the broken window. She went to check her phone, attempting to use the Escape Diary before realizing it didn't work any more. She checked her phone, seeing a message from Masumi. She peered round a tree. Seeing that the coast was clear, she stuck to the shadows and made her way back home.<p>

When she got home, she was greeted by a brown haired, purple eyed, 14 year old girl. "Mom! Where have you been! Dad said you were busy but wouldn't let me talk to you!" She rambled. Uryuu smiled, putting her hand on her daughters shoulder. "It's fine Shiina. I just had a little business to deal with. Go to sleep now sweet heart." Shiina frowned, nodded and went into her room. Uryuu sighed, went into her room and took off her eye patch, leaving it on the bedside table. "Ok, what happened Uryuu?" He said, as they sat on the bed. She moaned, and fiddled her hair. "Basically, I went to the store and the guards saw me!" She muttered.  
>"Uryuu! I thought we agreed that you wouldn't do that!" Masumi said, sitting up. Uryuu sighed nodding. "I know, I know, I know! It's fine, I didn't get hurt."<br>"I worry, about you. You know?" He said, putting his arm around her. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. After a while, Uryuu fell asleep but Masumi was still awake. He gently laid Uryuu down and went out into the living room. As he sat down, a knock came from the door. He opened it to see a police officer. "Sir? What's wrong?"  
>"We have intelligence that you are harboring a terrorist. Uryuu Minene" The policeman frowned at him. "Ca-can I just, have a moment please. I need to wake up my wife and daughter?" He stuttered, trying to keep calm. The police officer nodded and stepped back. Masumi shut the door and ran into his room, shaking Uryuu awake. "Masumi? What is it?" She murmured.<br>"The police are here. I don't know how but they do!"  
>"What? Crap!" She got up and ran into Shiina's room, getting her daughter up.<br>"Mom? What is it?" Shiina muttered.  
>"I'll explain later! We need to go now!" They went into the living room and ducked behind the sofa. Masumi checked they were hidden before opening the doo again. "Sir?" He whispered.<br>"I'm going to have to check the premises." The officer muttered. Masumi passed before slamming the door shut, locking it and turning to Uryuu and Shiina. "Dad?" Shiina muttered nervously.  
>"We have a slight problem. We need to leave! NOW!" He grabbed their hands and pushed Shiina out the door before him. As Uryuu made to leave, the door flew open. "We have a problem! Target Uryuu Minene has started to escape. Minene is on the run with two accomplices. A middle-aged man and a 14 year old girl! Shoot on sight!" Uryuu quickly grabbed her dual pistols from the table and ran.<p>

Shiina turned to her mother and gave her a worried look. "Just keep running Shiina!" She shouted as gun shots sounded behind them. Shiina covered her ears as Uryuu turned and fired the pistols as she ran. Shiina screamed and fell as on bullet hit her. "SHIINA! Uryuu screamed. She tried to go back for her daughter, but when she saw the red flower-like puddle of blood pooling around her, she let Masumi drag her away. "Uryuu! No matter what happens, you must keep running!" Before he can continue, a bullet hits him and he falls. "MASUMI!" She screamed. She tried to keep running, but her feet kept catching on themselves. "Not again! God! Not again!" She muttered. A bullet narrowly misses her left ear and she stops.  
>"No more running Minene!" A young officer called at her.<br>"You're right. I've got nothing to run for anyway." She turned to the young officer and smiled, taking off her eye patch. "Go on then kid? SHOOT ME!" Out of fear, the young officer flinched and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight at Minene's heart.

"AH!" Uryuu shouted, sitting upright. She half expected to be lying in a hospital bed, but she wasn't. Instead, she was in her bed at home. Masumi was soundly asleep next to her. 'Just a...dream? Thank god!' She thought taking a deep breath. She looked down at Masumi and watched him for a moment. Luckily she hadn't woken him up. She smiled before laying down and trying to get back to sleep.

_**(Ok, before you guy get at me, I know I couldn't have written a cheesier ending. I just couldn't find away to end everything. Hope you enjoyed it. Still taking requests :3)**_


End file.
